Folie a Deux
by BubbiGurl23
Summary: Folie a Deux-a madness shared by two. Love is never easy! what made me think it would be now? Love with a 'mental' side.All Human.Bella and Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. This is a slightly different type of story for me. Thanks to my Awesome Elyse for being my Beta. **

**Folie a Deux**

Preface

I couldn't bear it any longer.

I pushed my chair away and walked out the door of my therapist's office. It didn't matter that I was going to be grounded—no, what mattered was the fact that I was away from … _her_.

I saw her at the top of the stairs in front of me.

"Bella that was horrible. I thought you were better than that."

I walked through her. This was my daily life.

I saw my mother every day, but I knew, just as everyone else did, that she wasn't there. In real life, she wouldn't be anywhere near me or here.

Because, all of those years ago, she ran away...

...and 5 years later, she disappeared.

Chapter 1

I walked into my new room, lugging the suitcases that contained almost everything from home. I felt it would be easier on me, as I knew that I couldn't bear living without her much longer.

My mother left us when I was twelve; she found a new husband and didn't want a teen around to ruin it, so she ran off to Bali with him and disappeared.

Two days after she left, the Bali Bombings occurred, and her hotel was wiped out. We couldn't find any sign of her...and that was it.

We had a memorial service in Forks and left a grave stone for her, but no body. It was a sad shadow in Forks history, but we dealt with it, slowly giving up hope of her return. That's when I started to see her everywhere.

I knew they were illusions, but I never pushed them away because I missed her.

I had been admitted into a "Troubled Teens" Home and I shared a 3 bedroom dorm with Alice and Rosalie.

There were two girls—both painfully gorgeous, and presumably my roommates—when I entered the room.

"Ah, hello."

A small, pixie-like girl with raven hair and stylishly layered clothes grinned and bounded towards me.

"I'm Alice!"

I'll admit that I was taken off-guard by her enthusiasm.

"...Uh, hi. My name is Bella."

She stuck out a tiny hand and I shook it.

"Rosalie," said a beautiful blonde standing nearby. She was wearing a knee-length, v-necked red dress, and was absolutely stunning.

I guess I looked a little star-struck, because she just rolled her eyes and stalked off to another part of the room.

_Wow. Okay then._

I dismissed my thoughts of the rude girl and turned back to Alice.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Umm...about two months. Our other roomies have only been here a few weeks."

"Other roomies?"

"Yeah. Didn't they tell you that there are five of us? Well, five now that you're here."

I shook my head.

_Ugh, could I be any more awkward?_

"Yeah, Hannah and Elyse share a room, and Rosalie and I each had our own. You can share with me, now."

"Cool, thanks." I smiled, then asked, "Where are Hannah and Elyse?"

"Oh, they went to get some decorations for our tree," she grumbled.

"You're just miffed because they left at 4 am to escape YOU," I heard Rosalie laugh.

Just then, a voice drifted in from the hallway.

"Did you see that emo guy in the music shop? He was sooo—oh, hi."

I saw a small brunette poke her head through the door before the rest of her body followed.

She was clad in black skinny jeans and a short sleeved black t-shirt. Over it there were red suspenders. To finish it off there was a Fallout Boy jumper and a pair of black converse.

Following her was a girl with curly, dark blonde hair and light freckles. She was wearing dark jeans and a light violet button up shirt with three-quarter sleeves and a black layer underneath. Delicate jewellery, a jean purse, and artistically done makeup made it apparent that she cared about the way she looked, though not obsessively.

They made an odd-looking pair, but that didn't seem to bother them.

Alice stomped over to the door just as the second girl appeared.

"You!" she bellowed.

"C'mon, Alice, I had to go buy coffee," said the brunette in black.

"At four in the morning. Right. Besides, I told you we were going later with Bella, and afterwards we could go buy dresses for the Christmas party. I saw the nicest pink—"

"NO!" screamed the small girl once again.

"But Hannah..."

"Alice. Don't make me say it again. Hell. NO."

Ah, so that one was Hannah.

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"Hey, Bella. I am Hannah and this is Elyse. I am the youngest of us."

"Emo," I heard Alice cough.

Elyse chuckled lightly as Hannah sent a delicate death glare her way. Apparently, this was normal behaviour.

"Let's go Han; I want to set up our mini tree." Elyse grabbed Hannah's small hand and dragged her off to a room to the right of the living area.

"Hannah is 15; Elyse is 18, as are Rosalie and I," Alice explained. "Anyway, you must be starved. To the eating Hall!"

She pointed one small hand toward the door in a superman like fashion and pulled me out the door. I couldn't help but laugh.

We passed a few people on the way to the dining hall, and then a blond boy calmly walked toward us.

"Jazz!" Alice gushed. "This is my new roommate Bella." She pointed toward me and smiled.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper Whitlock."

He extended a large slender hand and I shook it. I smiled back and he fell into step with us on Alice's other side.

When we reached the dining hall, Alice pivoted to the right and headed toward an almost empty table.

Sitting at it were a huge bear-like man and a stunning, god-like boy with a mess of bronze hair falling into his face. The younger one was sporting a calculating smirk and a spoonful of potato aimed at the oblivious bear-man.

He flung the contents of the spoon toward the huge guy and it hit his face with a dull 'squelch'.

"AW, GROSS, EDWARD!" he exclaimed, wiping his face clean of the white gunk. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Edward was shaking with laughter. "That's what you get for pushing Hannah into me and showing my little brother a photo that made us look like we were kissing. You know he has a crush on her."

"Dude, of course I know. That's why I did it."

They looked at each other for another second before bursting into a new batch of laughter. Despite their silly antics, both boys had an air of intelligence that was actually a little intimidating.

Alice walked—danced, really—over to the table and sat down a safe distance away from Emmett.

She gestured to a seat on her right, the one next to Edward, and I sat down nervously as Jasper took the seat to her left.

_Why am I nervous? I'm never like this around boys. _

Hannah and Elyse quietly walked in and sat around the table. Hannah spotted the potato on Emmett's face and burst into a round of giggles, high-fiving Edward from across the table.

Then, in an abruptly serious and almost compassionate tone, she told him, "Dear, dear Emmett. All I have to say to this is...SUCKER!" she pointed a small finger in his face and laughed.

"Hey, at least I'm not an Emo," Emmett retorted cheekily.

Did everyone like picking on Hannah, or was this just some sort of old joke between them?

"You say it like it's something bad, but it's actually rather awesome."

"Why do you say that, Hannah?" I asked quietly.

"Small, simple, safe price  
Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets  
This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals  
And I am not afraid to die  
I'm not afraid to bleed and fight.  
I want the pain of payment  
What's left, but a section of pigmy size cuts-"

"I know you're an Emo, Hannah, but you don't have to quote the Used." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, but what's a good day with out some emo spirit in the atmosphere?"

She raised one eyebrow and looked over my clothes. I wore a simple blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. I felt self conscious.

"I am hungry." Hannah stated. "Bella, do you want to come over to the buffet with me?" I nodded and we walked together toward the food.

Quietly, she spoke again. "I want to tell you something about myself."

**Ok people. You know what to do. Please Review I would love to improve my story so please let me know about it. Thanks again to my Awesome Beta, La Saboteuse/Elyse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! I will make a link for some thing used later in the story in my profile. :D **

I was standing next to Hannah then.

Strangely, as small and young as she was, her eyes glowed with a surprising amount of knowledge and experience. The wide grin of her face had faded, and then she looked at the ground. The happiness was replaced by a serious look, her mouth quirked in an emotionless twist.

"They're right; I _am_ emo...but, unlike the wannabes, I have reasons."

She turned her eyes upward, and I was locked in a small stare.

"I'm telling you this because I think you should know...and I trust you, for some unfathomable reason." She looked away, took a deep breath, and continued.

"My brother died when I was 14...and my parents always blamed me. They knew it was my fault he ran across the road and it -" her voice broke off in a sob and she leaned forward into my chest.

Startled, I slowly put my arms around her.

"I don't want to be on show," she murmured.

I nodded and she led me back to our room.

We got inside and she took me into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, and I nodded. "I take it you don't drink coffee. A hot chocolate?"

"Yes please."

I grinned. She smiled back and boiled the jug.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Hannah hollered, wiping the last of her tears away.

"It's Santa." I heard a male voice yell.

"Jason," she muttered, gliding to the door.

She opened it and a dark-blond boy with messy, wayward hair—the same as Edward's—strode through the door and pulled the waiting Hannah into a hug.

When he noticed me, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jason Cullen."

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I replied timidly.

He stepped into the kitchen and pulled down three mugs, putting coffee in one and hot chocolate powder in the other two; I guess he'd heard our conversation through the door.

We heard more muffled speaking coming through the door and it opened to show Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Elyse, Edward, and another blond boy who had his arm linked through Elyse's.

"Ah, I see you're soaking it up with the ladies, Jason." Edward joked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know their roommate better. I am nothing like you, big brother."

"'Course not," Edward muttered. "Because I'm not a kleptomaniac."

"This is William," gestured Elyse.

The boy she'd motioned to nodded and I waved.

"Anyways, who wants to decorate the tree?" Elyse asked excitedly.

"Ooh, Me! Me!" Alice was jumping up and down trying to get Elyse's attention.

Suddenly, she turned sober.

"Boys. Out. Now," Alice commanded, picking up a broom and herding the boys back out the door.

"We will be back," vowed Emmett, before Alice hit him in the face with the broom.

When she finally got them all out she locked the door and danced over to her room to grab pyjamas.

The other girls left to do the same. Hannah and Elyse finished first, Hannah wearing Jack Skellington tank top and shorts and Elyse in blue shorts and a baggy green Postal Service tee. Rosalie came out moments later in a pair of boy leg shorts and a tank, followed by Alice in a nightie.

"Tunes," smiled Alice walking over to the CD player and putting in a CD. She danced over to the tree and grabbed Rosalie's arms and twirling her.

I instantly recognized 'Hot and cold', by Katy Perry.

All the girls had different dance styles. Hannah wildly shook her brown mane from side to side with her tiny body to the beat while Alice jumped and Rosalie twirled, occasionally putting one arm in the air and bobbing up and down.

Elyse did a combo, spinning in crazy circles only to stop and sway from side to side, pull some crazy moves, then run over to pick up Hannah and spin her till they dropped.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice encouraged, motioning for me to join them.

I just shook my head and smiled, continuing to decorate the tree.

"What," Elyse teased, "too good to dance with us weirdos, are you?"

I laughed. "No, I just think it would be safer for everyone involved if I kept my detrimental clumsiness to myself."

"Ah."

Eventually after the tree was done and they were all danced out, the girls went off to bed quietly, Hannah and Elyse into one room Rosalie into another and Alice walking into the furthest one, dragging me behind her. She pointed to another bed, smiled, and flopped onto hers.

That night I dreamt of bright lights and crazy people spinning in circle...and then, behind them, there was my mother. She was waving and smiling and signalling for me to come closer.

As I tried to run towards her, she seemed to move further away.

"Mom!" I screamed.

And there my dream stopped, because all of a sudden I was awake...and wrapped in my doona?

_What the...?_

I couldn't get out and I heard Hannah screeching, "Let me out, you creep. I will use my Emo Blade of Imminent Pain and Disaster against you!!"

All of a sudden, I hit the ground softly and was released from my blankety prison.

I was on the foot ball field, in my pyjamas, at midnight.

I saw the other girls flop from their blankets, Hannah instantly standing up and meeting Jason's intense gaze.

He smiled and she glared, though not nearly as resistant as before.

He started to run and she chased him easily before tackling him onto the ground and rolling him till she had him pinned.

Elyse went to help, only to be pushed to the ground by William. She yanked him down with her and her wide green eyes locking onto his equally beautiful hazel ones.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting down at a nearby picnic blanket, talking.

"Nice night, isn't it?" whispered Edward in my left ear.

I shivered.

"I suppose so. That is, if you like being woken up at midnight."

He chuckled and I turned angrily to see his face, only to topple sideways.

_Oh crap. My old habit followed me. _

I braced myself for the impact of the ground only to have strong arms wrap around mine.

I looked up with surprise. I hadn't expected to have him catch me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He grinned crookedly, causing my insides to melt and quiver pleasantly.

It seemed like we were there for hours, just wrapped in our own personal bubble.

"C'mon guys. I'm going back to bed; I have a music test tomorrow. Jason and Elyse, let's go." Hannah walked away, wrapped in her doona with Elyse and Jason behind her.

"Dude your taking orders from a girl. A _tiny _girl, no less," Emmett cackled.

"I have a manly job to do tomorrow morning. Besides, she's _scary_."

Hannah play growled, causing Elyse to burst into laughter.

The boys must have opened our balcony door because Jason just threw Hannah's blanket up and was now giving her a boost onto the balcony. Hannah slid her legs through her arms and landed on the balcony easily. Elyse jumped for it while Jason climbed up the pipe.

After five or ten minutes, Edward grabbed my hand, warmth tingling through me on contact.

"Let's go back inside." Edward insisted.

I nodded and he lifted my blanket off the ground, and then we headed the same way that Hannah, Elyse and Jason had.

Edward lifted me up and pushed until I got over the bar. I smiled a thanks and he jumped up, too.

_**Edward POV:**_

As we walked inside I heard music being played from Hannah and Elyse's room.

There was a soft but strong voice coming from the room, accompanied by a guitar and another voice.

"_All my life you've had an opinion  
doing things for the wrong reasons well not today-_"

The voice cut short as I opened the door. Hannah was sitting on the dresser and Elyse was on the bed across from Jason who had a Guitar.

"Don't let me stop you."

"Ok then" Hannah instructed. "From the chorus please.

"_What would you do if I told you  
You can't control my life  
What would you say  
If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye  
What would you do if I told you  
There is no more you and I  
What would you say if I walked away and left you there__to cry"_

Hannah ended the chorus gracefully and I clapped gently

"Wow, Han, I never knew you could sing," I exclaimed.

"I know." She grinned "You would make me join that garage status band of yours."

"We play in the basement," I returned, slightly offended.

"That's even worse!"

"Well, maybe we could get OUT of the basement if _someone_ decided to be supportive and help us out."

"If I were to help you out of the basement you would have to add in some of my favourite songs."

"Deal."

There was an expectant pause.

"So...what's the name of your band?"

"Um...well, you see...about that..."

"_Yes?"_

"We could never agree to one. All the names we've come up with ended up sounding stupid or cliché."

"Ugh, you guys are incompetent. Ely, get your butt over here and help me."

Elyse moved quickly over to her little friend's side and leaned to whisper in her ear. Hannah whispered back quickly and Elyse occasionally nodded.

"We have it!" Elyse announced at length.

"Do tell."

The girls looked at each other and spoke in tandem.

"Mental 4 you."

**Ok guys. Chapters end. Another thankyou to my wonderful Beta Elyse/La Saboteuse. **

**Elyse and I did name the band and I've even made a poster for them. **

**Please review!**

**:D thanks **


	3. The Bat and The Emo

**Edward POV**

I would never hear the end of this.

"You let an emo and a _bat_ name the band," Emmett stated flatly.

"Emmett, Elyse is not a bat—and for the fiftieth time, yes, I did let them name the band! Now, get over it."

He sulked off to the basement where his drums sat and began to tap out the drum beat to "I don't care" by Fall Out Boy.

Neither of us noticed the small guest slip into the room until we heard her voice.

"Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same-"

She broke off with a smirk as Emmett stopped playing the drums and looked at her in surprise.

"Where did you hide your voice all this time? I smashed you in singstar not two weeks ago." He exclaimed

She giggled.

"Didn't you notice that Alice was 'sick' that day? My microphone had been broken for ages and Alice had my real one! They have been in on it ever since I moved here."

She giggled again and walked over to the black bass and picked it up.

"Put that down," I ordered

"Jason would kill you if you broke his bass before he learnt how to play it."

But she just turned the amp on and sat on it. She plucked a few strings.

"Emmett, can you play the beat for 'I don't care' again?"

He nodded and started again. Hannah played with him easily.

Jasper stuck his head down the stairs into the basement and gave me a quizzical look.

Hannah lifted one hand off her instrument and beckoned him forward. He ran down the stairs and she pointed once again at his guitar. He nodded and joined in too.

"Say my name and his in the same breathe, I dare you to say they taste the same, Let the leaves fall off in the summer and let December glow in flames."

She grinned. "Your turn, Bronzy."

"Hannah! Lunch," I heard Elyse yell.

She rolled her blue eyes and put the bass in my hands before dancing up the stairs, tripping on the way.

I laughed softly and she continued until her black Connies disappeared completely.

"I never knew-" Jasper started.

"We know dude. None of us did."

_**Elyse POV **_

"Hannah! Lunch," I yelled.

I knew that, within moments, she would be back upstairs and in our apartment.

Hannah was like a little sister slash best friend to me; she understood more than the councillors, despite the fact that she was three years younger than me.

I had always treated her differently, making her food, offering her lift's to town, asking her how her day had been—and she always did the same.

I knew the things that not even Alice could get out of her. We were that close.

I looked up happily when she opened the door.

_**Hannah POV**_

I ran to our dorm and opened the door. I sniffed.

"You didn't!" I yelled.

She nodded, grinning.

I ran further into the house to find the best sandwich in the world. My amazing Elyse had made a trip into town and back just to buy me a Chicken Bacon Ranch from Subway. I ran to give a hug, only to be stopped by an outstretched hand. She pulled her other hand out from behind her back and held out a CD case. I took it from her hand. When I read the name on the CD I looked up.

_**Edward POV**_

"AHHHHHHH"

We heard Hannah's high pitch scream from all the way in the basement.

I turned to look at Jasper and Emmett and we all started to run toward the stairs.

"HANNAH, HOLD ON!" Jasper yelled while diving up the stairs.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT HANI!!!! WE NEED YOU—FOR THE BAND!" Emmett bellowed.

I ran up the stairs last and shot past Emmett and Jasper easily.

I skidded around the corner, my thoughts running wild with possibilities.

_What could have happened to an emo? It's not like any one could have-_ I cut my thoughts off quickly. I can't think of that. Anything but that.

To distract myself, I imagined my delicate emo friend dancing around in her Jack skellington Pajama's brandishing her blade at the hooded mystery man and succeeding in stabbing him. She did a quick victory dance before stealing the cloak and running away. I laughed and turned to the closed door, then took a deep breath to prepare me for what ever I found.

I opened the door...and fell to the ground laughing after seeing Hannah and Elyse lying on the ground covered in little bits of subway, Hannah madly clutching 'Folie a Deux' and Elyse, who was half crying from getting a piece of saucy chicken in her eye which had proceeded to stick to her face. I crawled over to Hannah and Elyse to check for damage and all the damage I could see was Elyse's eye.

"It… burns" she murmured between giggles.

We all flopped back onto the ground laughing.

"What in the-"

We heard a large bang and the floor started to shake.

"EARTH QUAKE" Hannah Shrieked.

**Bella POV **

"AHHHHHHH"

We Heard Hannah's high pitch scream from all the way in the eating hall.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and we all started to run to the exit.

"HANNAH HOLD ON" Alice yelled.

"DON'T DIE HANNAH, WHO ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PLAYED 'EMO BARBIE' WITH?" Rosalie added.

They ran gracefully through the door while I stumbled, clipping my arm on the swinging door. I half ran, half tripped my way up the stairs. All of a sudden, we heard a loud _bang_ and that only made us run faster. We turned up the last flight of stairs and walked to the open door where Emmett was lying on the ground quivering. I looked further inside and found Hannah and Elyse huddled in a tiny ball in their bedrooms doorway, laughing.

This was my life now.

Alice got an evil grin upon her face.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" She challenged.

She danced over to the couch and sat down, Hannah, Elyse, Rosalie, Emmett and I following. Edward appeared and sat next to me.

"Ok," Alice started. "Emmett. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"_Dare_," he grinned saucily.

"Fine," she smiled back evilly. "I dare you to kiss William."

"Easy" Emmett replied.

"With tongue," she added lightly.

The colour drained from Emmett's face.

"Shoot, Alice! How do you expect me to kiss William after this? Do you _know_ where Emmett's tongue has been?" Elyse questioned.

We all cringed.

"Hannah, call your man candy and get him to bring William over."

Hannah glared, but complied and pulled a small silver slider phone from her pocket and held it up to her ear, walking out of the room.

Emmett lifted one eyebrow at her and she gave him the "Up yours" Finger sign.

I giggled.

Hannah walked calmly back into the room and placed herself back in the circle.

We heard a jingle of keys from the outside and Hannah leapt from the circle, catching her foot on the edge of the sofa and flying toward the ground.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion—Hannah's small figure headed toward the ground, her arms wheeling comically, only to be swooped up at last minute by a grey blur.

Hannah now rested shocked in Jason's arms, 5 and a half feet off the ground.

She grinned lightly and he lent down to kiss her, only to be interrupted by Edward's throat clearing.

"Because I so want to watch my brother make out with his ….. Hannah," he said sarcastically.

That got him a wallop on the back of the head from Alice.

"Dammit Edward, I wish you could keep your big mouth shut" she growled softly.

Hannah was now safely on the ground and back in the circle with Jason next to her.

"Ok, Clumsy, seeing as you LOVE attention, YOU go first." Alice claimed. "Truth or dare my dear emo."

"Truth," Hannah replied softly, with determination saturating her voice.

"What caused you to become the way you are?"

Hannah got a pained expression on her face and her eyes flickered to me.

"No, Alice," she said softly.

"C'mon, Han. It's just a game," Emmett said eagerly.

"No!" she replied firmer.

"Just-"

Hannah stormed over to the balcony, glared in our direction and jumped quickly over the bar. I ran to the balcony and saw the back of a retreating hooded figure.

"That's just perfect," Jason muttered, then he spat sarcastically, "Thankyou Alice, Your games cause us much joy."

Alice looked hurt. I looked back over in time to see Jason's figure following the small girl's I was slowly befriending.

**Jason POV **

I hoisted myself easily over the balcony railing and ran off after Hannah.

Alice often got insensitive and asked things everyone regretted later.

They couldn't grasp the fact that she was so much more _fragile_ than the rest of them;

whereas they had a relatively normal childhood like me and Edward, she had pain and was never good enough for her parents. The only person who knew of the girl that turned her this way was me.

I ran a bit faster but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a second hooded, black clad girl hugging Hannah.

I walked closer slowly and Hannah looked up. She grabbed the other girl's hand and pulled her toward me.

"Jason...I would like you to meet Chloe."

**OOooooh so who is this mystery girl…. Any guesses??? **

**Who ever guesses right (If you can) can get a character in this story. I will tell you if you're right and ask for your name!!! OK**

**:D **

**Thanks as always for reading and an Even BIGGER thankyou to the amazing Elyse(La Saboteuse) for Beta-ing for me **

**Always love~ Bubbi **


End file.
